Sekirei Legends
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: During the excavation of newly discovered Forerunner ruins, a Spartan-IV is teleported to another universe, where he will become involved in a new style of conflict: the Sekirei Plan. Harem story. M for lemon scenes
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

**_Sekirei Legends_**

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you a new Crossover Fanfiction story. So far, I've started stories for Bleach, Transformers, Halo and Star Wars; though, sadly, the latter two had grounded to a complete halt in updates and ideas. As such, after watching Sekirei and reading the story X-Sekirei by ScorpinokXV, I got the idea to start my first Halo-Sekirei Crossover Fanfiction.**

**Like most Halo Crossovers, the lead character – a new character I had developed for some of my older fanfiction – is teleported to another world and/or universe while investigating strange Forerunner ruins and gets caught when the alien ruins somehow activate. However, while the Spartan is of my own design, Sekirei and its characters and events belongs to Sakurato Gokurakuin.**

**Well, ready or not, here is Sekirei Legends**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_'Past-tense'_

_"Radio/Comlink"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**My Spartan IV's (Spartan-208) Armor:**

**First Color: **_Blue_

**Second Color: **_Red_

**Helmet: **_Warrior_

**Visor: **_Recruit (Blue)_

**Chest: **_Prefect_

**Shoulders: **_Mark V_

**Legs: **_Prefect_

**Forearms:**_ Prefect _

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**_{Chapter 1: The Beginning)_**

**_Unknown Forerunner Shield Planet, Sigma Leo System_**

**_ February 17_****_th_****_, 2554_**

Spartan-208 2nd Grade Captain 'Michael' gazed around the vast chamber as the gathered scientists and analysts moved and paced between the large pieces of equipment needed to monitor and analyse the still active Forerunner-built ruins.

Having only been discovered a few weeks before, the ruins were still undergoing observation while being excavated at the same time. As of yet only the South and Western portion of the chamber had been unearthed, while the remaining area was still buried in layers of stone and rubble. The only objects not having been uncovered from the ruins were the pieces of mining equipment and several crates and storage boxes needed for storing any pieces of technology found throughout the ruins.

And the Spartan was currently holding a steady vigil next to one of the weaponry/ammunition canisters, ready to intercept any form of danger aimed towards the analysts and archaeologists around him.

Michael was the lone Spartan-IV Super-Soldier currently assigned to the UNSC _Reign of Hope_, one of the new _Guardian Savior_-class Ultra Frigates built during the last years of the Human Covenant War. Besides its purpose as an all-out warfare naval vessel, it was also designed to provide close range fire support for military and civilian operations – particularly the numerous excavations of Forerunner ruins and structures – throughout the Sigma Leo system.

In early January – just a week after the turn of the New Year – the Office of Naval Intelligence had reported the discovery of a new Forerunner Shield Planet, just on the outskirts of the Sigma Leo System. Eager to attain its technological secrets, a research team had recently been sent a week earlier under direct orders from ONI's top brass.

However, with the increase of Covenant-Loyalist activity in the surrounding systems, the UNSC Admirals were becoming anxious that an attack on said research operation was inevitable. As a result, the _Reign of Hope_ was despatched to deliver supplies and provide close-range naval support for the excavation team.

And in addition to the lone Spartan super-soldier, the UNSC High Command had supplemented a platoon of UNSC Marines with a squad of sixteen M12 Warthogs, eight M808B Scorpion Main Battle Tanks and a single prototype M822 _Panzerkampf_ Heavy Assault Vehicle (HAV)* in the event of a Covenant Loyalist assault of the shield moon.

After confirming the absence of any potential threat to the scientists, Michael busied himself by inspecting his armor and equipment. Reaching up, he de-polarised his Warrior-type helmet's visor, revealing to anyone who happened to be looking a Greek-Caucasian face with stark blue eyes, dirty brown hair and a light goatee, with a faded scar over his right eye. Said eyes examined his helmet's heads-up display, checking to see if any of the sensors and electronics were in need of maintenance.

Once he was satisfied that his helmet's systems were functioning properly, he leaned over to inspect his blue Prefect style chest-plate armor, while examining his red-streaked Defender leg and wrist/shoulder armor in the process.

Like with his helmet, he checked that every piece was properly connected and functional; thankfully, after months of painstaking research and development, the new Mk–X armor had been designed so that he could easily dis/re-assemble it himself if the standard assembly equipment was unavailable. This feature came in handy whenever he was assigned to undercover observatory/recon missions behind enemy lines or while scoping out suspected insurgent hideouts.

Also, it would've been difficult to maintain a low profile in public while walking in a super-advanced suit of armor that matched the strength and power of a miniaturized tank.

Satisfied that his armor was in perfect order, he decided to inspect his weaponry and equipment; when going into an unknown landscape, his policy was to be ready for anything and not have to be, than

First off was his special order Predator (PDR) skin MA5D Assault Rifle: Upgraded from the standard MA5C, the PDR was equipped with a new scoped targeting system, similar to those of the famed BR-55 Battle Rifle, allowing him for better long-range accuracy against moving targets. In addition, the PDR-AR weapon structure itself was lighter than the standard AR – despite using the same 32-round ammo clip as the latter – providing a better weight-to-firing ratio in combat.

Once his PDR-AR was secure on his back, he pulled forward his specialized issue PDR skin M45E Shotgun, loading six 8-Gauge shells and pumping the auto-reload mechanism. An upgraded version of the venerable M45 Shotgun from the Human-Covenant War, the M45E had been developed specifically for special-ops military personal, including the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers and the slowly emerging Spartan-IV program. The M45E was designed with a faster reload rate than the older models, and its barrel had been crafted for better accuracy at an extra three meter range against heavily armored targets. Along with an additional ten clips (60 shells) of ammunition stashed in his armors compartments on his shoulders, chest and waist, he was well prepared for a fierce close-in firefight.

Placing his Shotgun on his back with his PDR-AR, he checked his duo pair of M7 Sub-Machineguns attached on his thighs, both armed with full-and semi-automatic firing mechanisms depending on the combat situation. Returning the SMGs back on his thighs, he activated his twin wrist-plasma daggers, both retrieved from a Sangheili Zealot that had been defeated in battle by a Jiralhanae Chieftain a month before.

And speaking of which…

"Are you sure it's fine that I wield these in battle? Because like I said before, if me wielding these really _does_ bother you I will gladly turn these over to you. Considering that you most likely have more experience with them than I do, after all" Michael stated, turning his attention to the small container to his right…

…where a large gold-and-red armored Sangheili Ultra was seated, its hands clutching what seemed to be an Earth based holopad, on which Michael could make out the image of the 20th Century novel _The Hobbit_ by J.R.R. Tolkien.

"And as _I _have stated before Michael, you earned the right to wield those weapons as a symbol of your honorable victory over that _thrice damned_ Jiralhanae Chieftain."

Said Ultra was in fact the Spartan's close friend and 'Blood-Brother' Joram A'llaem of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan of Sangheilios*. Along with Michael and the Marines, the Sangheili Special Ops Commander had been assigned to provide security for the assembled archaeologists, along with a detachment of his personal Nor'illema Elite Rangers from the Sangheili CSS Battlecruiser _Reign of Eternal Justice_. At the moment, the _Eternal Justice_ was assisting the _Reign of Hope_ in the routine patrol of the planet, ready to intercept any Loyalist vessel that attempted to assault the excavation sight.

When compared to one another, each was obviously quite different in terms of physical appearance, with Michael being an augmented-super soldier for humanity and Joram as among the highest ranked warriors in the Sangheili military.

Having fought alongside him during the final battles of the war onward, Michael had surprisingly developed a close bond of trust and friendship with the Elite Ultra – and vice versa –, with the latter volunteering to train him in the art of Sangheili swordsmanship and close-quarter-combat.

As it turned out, this relationship would serve them well in the months afterwards.

While the war between humanity and the Covenant had barely ended a year ago, the relations between the Sangheili and the UNSC had developed a mutual respect for each other's prowess in combat. And despite lingering hostilities between the now allied forces, the new alliance was managing to stand strong between the two races; this was in spite of the attempts by ONI to further influence the outbreak of civil war between the Sangheili factions throughout the Elite-rule space territories.

This fragile alliance was put to the test in December, 2553, during a fierce naval engagement between a joint UNSC/Sangheili Separatist Task Force and a Jiralhanae Super Assault Carrier over one of the few surviving outer UNSC colonies. At first, the Loyalists held the advantage in numbers – outnumbering the Task Force by nearly five to one – and superior long-range firepower from their Battlecruisers and the Super Carrier.

However, during the final stage of the battle, a small group of Spartans and Sangheili warriors had managed to board the Assault Carrier and began a bloody fight throughout the ship's interior chambers towards the bridge.

Sadly, the Sangheili Head Zealot leading the assault was killed after being jumped by a huge Jiralhanae Chieftain and his entire body-guard of twenty Brute Elites, taking eighteen of them to the grave in the process.

After dispatching the remaining two Brute Elites, Michael had challenged the Chieftain to one-on-one combat, claiming that the latter was no more than a cowardly dog, relying on sheer numbers and deception to save his own hide from becoming bloodied and torn in battle.

Enraged, the Chieftain accepted the Spartan's challenge, with the remaining assault force continuing towards the bridge.

Against this particular Chieftain – one of the few of its kind to attain the rank of Supreme Chieftain among the Jiralhanae ranks – even a Spartan II would've had a hard time matching the sheer strength and brutality demonstrated that day.

However, for reasons that could not be explained, Michael was able to match the Chieftain blow for blow, managing to cause the Brute not only to remain mostly on the defensive, but force him to give ground under the Spartan IV's attacks. In addition, whether it be from skill or sheer dumb luck, Michael was able to avoid receiving any serious injuries save for a shattered left arm and a deep scar over his right eye from a glancing blow from the Jiralhanae's Gravity Hammer.

In the end, it was the Chieftain's own arrogance that did him in, as at the last possible moment, Michael was able to get under the Brute's Gravity Hammer, using the fallen Head Zealot's wrist plasma gauntlets to slash through said Brute's arms, dissecting his Hammer wielding hand and stabbing the Chieftain straight through the head between the eyes.

It was from this victory that Michael had earned the title of 'Arch-Demon' by the Sangheili Navy and High Council – among the highest titles of honour and respect throughout the entire Sangheili military save for that presented towards the famed Master-Chief 117 himself – and had assured the final victory for the UNSC/Sangheili Task Force that day.

De-activating the plasma daggers, Michael smirked as he turned to the two final weapons that he had at his disposal; both of which held a significant meaning for him and his sense of pride and honour.

Activating the secret compartment on his right thigh, he pulled out the 'gift' presented to him by Joram during the final days of the Covenant invasion of his home planet of Gracemaria in 2551. Pressing the activation switch, the twin golden-rod Plasma Blades of his Nor'illema Type-1 Energy Sword sprang forth.

_'I sure as Hell pity the dumb Bastard that decides to piss me off enough to use it.'_

As he studied his prized possession, Michael thought back to when he had first met, and fought, the Commander of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan, when neither of them had anticipated developing such a strong connection between fellow warriors and soldiers.

Back in the summer of 2551, just a year after the unofficial forming of the new Spartan-IV program, the Covenant had launched a full-scale invasion of his home planet of Gracemaria, the utopian planet of the outer colonies throughout the Leo-Sigma System. As the major naval and army-based military colony in that system, Gracemaria's military prowess was often regarded as the smaller brother to that of Reach and Earth itself.

However, during the final battle for the besieged colony, the invading Covenant Armada had suffered a severe divide between the Warrior Clans, with those commanded by the Sangheili Shipmaster Allrem Za'omes and the Prophet of Harmony willingly sacrificing their fellow brothers for the sake of achieving ultimate victory.

As such, the Gracemarian military and the Sangheili of the Nor'illema Warrior Clan found themselves back-to-back fighting their newly shared adversaries. In addition, throughout this final conflict, a majority of the new Spartan-IV's and Nor'illema warriors – including Michael and Joram A'llaem – had found themselves having to fight alongside each other against the assaulting 'Loyalist' forces. For many it had been a stressful alliance, with neither willing to trust the other for long.

But for Michael and Joram, having both felt the shock and rage of betrayal by one of their own, they had become close allies and brothers in arms as a result of the conflict.

According to the estimates of the Gracemarian branch of the Office of Naval Intelligence in the early hours of the invasion – which had become steadily corrupted under the leadership of Col. Jocelyn S. Stauffer, the key representative for the now deceased Col. James Ackerson – the planet would last but two months _at most_ until it too succumbed to the might of the Covenant.

However, to the shock of the UNSC High Command (and to the dismay of Jocelyn and Ackerson) the invasion was beaten off in just seven days of all-out combat after the initial landings.

Save for the first naval assault on Earth by the Covenant in early 2553, the Battle for Gracemaria was by far the first, and only, confirmed UNSC total victory against the Covenant in the Outer Colonies.

His moment of personal pride expended, Michael placed the Energy Sword back in the compartment, sealing said compartment shut before reaching over his right shoulder…

…and pulling out his personal Type-1 Energy Axe*: At nearly 2-feet long, the prototype Forerunner-based energy weapon represented a cross between the Viking stone/steel axe and the bronze sword used by the original Spartans at the Battle of Thermopylae. Activating it, Michael noted the golden-rod glow that emitted from the curved blades from either side of the shaft, and the wrist-shield that sprung from the handle around his fist and lower arm.

Despite its size, the Energy Axe was surprisingly light and easy to wield in close-range combat, allowing him to use little physical energy against multiple enemies. In addition, it had a self-recharging system which constantly recycled the plasma energy emitted from the blades while in use, allowing him to keep using it for longer periods of time than the famed Sangheili Energy Sword.

It was with this weapon that he had challenged and defeated the Jiralhanae Supreme Chieftain just months before.

To anyone else, it was overkill. To Michael, however, it was exactly what he needed to get the job done.

And having saved his ass more than once throughout his career as a Spartan, this sense of overkill was well worth its value.

Having finished inspecting his weaponry, the Spartan continued to watch the scientists continue their work to decipher the hieroglyphics flashing across the monitor screens. For a brief instant, his gaze towards a young analyst working at one of the main monitors near the center of the open chamber.

Said analyst was a young woman with short blond hair, Caucasian skin and light brown eyes, and appeared to be in her mid-twenties. On any other occasion, she would've been the subject of allure in the eyes of UNSC Marine Corps or Army Ranger recruits.

However, for Michael, her beauty did little more than bring up past memories of sorrow and lose...especially those concerning a now deceased childhood friend.

Shaking his head, he swiftly busied himself by returning to his vigil of the ongoing scientific activities around him.

Of course, his hesitation did not go unnoticed by the looming Ultra beside him, who easily noted the Spartan's sudden change in body posture and behavior. "You seem troubled, Arch-Demon."

Briefly glancing at the Elite, Michael hesitated again before speaking. "I'm fine, Joram; just…thinking of something. Nothing important."

This did little to convince the Sangheili warrior, as his gaze softened at his friend's stature. "You were not responsible for what happened that day, Michael." As he spoke, he rested his left four-fingered hand on the Spartan's shoulder. "If anything, you should be proud of what you had accomplished that day, along with your fellow warriors."

The Ultra's expression then hardened in distaste as he continued. "And do not forget, it was that accursed traitor's actions that killed her; not yours!"

The Spartan's shoulders rose and lowered as he sighed at his comrades words. "I know, I know; you're right. It's just…I can't help but feel that…I should've been able to do something more. Something that could've prevented what happened to her that day…I don't know…just something."

"Do not worry, my friend; you did more than anyone else would have done, and then some. For now, we must move forward along the path that lays before us. And rest assured that we _will_ make him pay for his crimes against you and your fallen comrade."

Looking up at the Ultra, Michael could almost see the fierce Sangheili's mandibles formed in his equivalent of fierce but supportive determination beneath his helmet.

The Spartan couldn't help but feel a small smile form on his face at the Elite's words; despite of a different culture and species, the Elite knew when and how to help calm emotions of ill displeasure.

"Thanks Joram; I really appreciate you helping me out with this" the young Spartan said to his comrade, who simply nodded his head in supportive acknowledgement.

"And in any case, you're right; I can mourn for her later" Michael muttered. "Right now, it's time to get back to work."

As fate would have it, the next few minutes would shape his future and that of others elsewhere now and forever.

"Dr. Xanthium; you'd better come over here. We have a situation."

Both the Spartan and the Ultra turned their attention towards the center of the chamber, where a pair of scientists were examining a large structure that was shaped into four pillars connected from the floor to the ceiling. Said pillars glowed from the blue plasma energy that powered the conduits throughout the chamber, slowly flickering on and off as it traveled through the extending energy veins in the walls and floor. At the central base of the structure was a bluish hard-light energy platform, similar to those found during the Battle of the Ark back in 2553.

At the moment, one of the scientists, DR. Daniel H.D. Richardson from Earth, was examining what appeared to be a hard-light control panel on the edge of said platform, possibly attempting to access any potential information contained within its databanks.

Having heard his colleague's shout, Dr. Theodore M. Xanthium – the head Archaeologist of the Colonial Archaeological Community (CAC) on Gracemaria – approached the central structure at which his attention had been directed.

"What seems to be the situation?"

"We're picking up some weird energy readings on the spectrograph" Richardson read out the fluctuation bars displayed on the screen. "The energy output of this structure is fluctuating all over the scale, and is causing some sort of splash effect on the surrounding structures."

Xanthium frowned. "I thought we had disconnected the main power relay from the platform before we started examining the structure."

"We did sir" Richardson said worriedly. "But somehow the structure was able to turn itself back on. It's like this thing has some sort of artificial intelligence built into the system; every time we try to hack into the main data system, it seems to put up a series of firewalls that redirect us to another databank entirely."

Xanthium narrowed his brows in thought. "Can you isolate whatever is blocking us from the system?"

Richardson typed away at the data screen as he spoke. "I'm trying to, but for some reason it's not responding. And the power output just keeps on rising; nothing I do seems to even slow it down."

At that moment, as if proving a point, a large burst of energy erupted across and between the pillars, causing both scientists to jump back in surprise as they watched the energy flow between the plasma platform and the surrounding structures.

And they weren't the only ones.

Throughout the chamber, everyone had stopped mid-way through their assigned tasks as they watched the golden-rod energy pulse around and across the equipment in the chamber, wondering whether they should be amazed or worried of what they were witnessing.

This included a certain Spartan and his Sangheili comrade who had reached for their weapons should the energy pulse awaken something that would most definitely be considered as dangerous.

Something such as…a potential outbreak of a certain not-so extinct parasitic life form from a by-gone era.

Turning his gaze up towards the now glowing pillars, the Spartan caught sight of what seemed to be a hard light energy barrier stabilizing at the center of said pillars. His first thought was how it was similar to the teleportation devices created and wielded by the Covenant during the war.

His second thought was how it was steadily expanding to match the perimeter of the platform that the two scientists were currently examining.

…and how said scientists, having returned to the monitor screen, were still attempting to halt the process even when their lives were now in potential jeopardy.

It was at that precise moment that three things occurred at the same time: The now fully charged light-barrier raced down in a bright flash of energy towards the two scientists…

…just as Michael leaped forward – causing the Ultra Elite beside him to _wort_ in surprise at his actions – and shoved said scientists out of the barrier's path…

…before the barrier closed down around him in a bright flash of light, causing the two archaeologists to raise their arms in an attempt to shield their eyes from the flash.

"ARCH-DEMON!"

The Ultra's warning came too late, however, as the light shield began to flicker and flash with pure energy.

Scrambling to his feet, the Spartan twisted his head around the shield as the flashing increased, creating a loud whine that echoed throughout the entire chamber.

It was then that he looked up at the towering pillars, where the gathered energy was forming into a large sphere of pure energy, and was steadily growing larger by the second until it matched the width of the energy platform beneath him.

Having witnessed enough plasma energy weapons and technology before, he knew exactly what was about to happen.

He had just enough time to mutter a heart filled "Ah, son of a…"

…before the energy sphere dropped down upon him like a tidal wave of light and energy. Upon impacting the energy platform, the energy sphere dispersed in a bright flash of light throughout the chamber, with the same blinding power of the Little Boy Atomic Bomb that had annihilated Hiroshima in 1945. While in itself non-deadly to the surrounding archaeologists and Sangheili warriors, it was enough to force them to raise their arms and/or tools to try and diminish the blinding energy before them.

After a few more seconds, the light and blaring whine of the energy vanished as quickly as it had appeared, allowing the gathered scientists, Marines and Sangheili warriors to return their gazes towards the platform.

Save for the few energy bolts that flashed and crackled around and between the pillars, nothing out of the ordinary had changed from before.

Nothing that is, except for one noticeable factor.

The Spartan was gone.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**{QUE SEKIREI SEASON 1 INTRO}**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**I'll be damned; I'm finally finished the first chapter. I hope you like reading it just as much as I did writing it. And also, I'm posting a vote as to which Sekirei my Spartan will wing during his partaking in the Sekirei Plan. So please vote which ones you want to see, and I'll be sure to include them in future chapters.**

**Till next time, mates.**

***= See my Fanfiction profile for more details **


	2. Chapter 2 - Toyotama: The First Winging

**_Sekirei Legends_**

**What's up world? This is SpartanPrime101 bringing you the next update for Sekirei Legends.**

**So far, in terms of Sekirei, I will have Toyotama, Tsukiume, and Yahan to be winged by my Spartan. However, all the others such as Musubi and Matsu will still be with Minato.**

**And also, I do not own Halo or Sekirei; only my Spartan character is mine, while Sekirei and its characters respectively belong to Sakurato Gokurakuin.**

**Well, ready or not, here is Sekirei Legends**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

"Speaking"

_'Thought'_

_'Past-tense'_

_"Radio/Comlink"_

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**_{Chapter 2: Toyotama: The First Winging}_**

**_{Tokyo, Japan, 2020}_**

Sekirei #16 Toyotama would gladly admit that she was not entirely happy at the moment.

Of course, that being said, being chased by two other, exceptionally powerful Sekirei would put a dampener on anyone's mood.

Just hours before, Minaka Hiroto - the current CEO of the multi-national conglomerate MBI – had released Toyotama and her fellow 107 Sekirei out into the city of Tokyo, in order to find their so-called Ashikabi: the one that they were, quote for quote, 'destined to find the one they would serve forever, and would transcend to the skies above'.

While all the Sekirei were identical in some ways, if only for their name-sake, they were also very different in terms of combat speciality and/or elemental capabilities.

And she herself being a staff type, Toyotama was among the strongest and most agile of the close-range combat types out there.

Standing at 5'8, Toyotama had long dark-green hair that reached down to her shoulders, with dark-blue eyes and light pink lips highlighting her face. In addition, she was dressed in a white and dark-blue leotard with a cut in the center that clearly showed her cleavage, while a bright orange symbol was displayed over her left breast. She also had long dark gloves that stretched up to just beneath her shoulders, black stockings that were held up by a blue garter around her bloomers and thigh-length boots to compliment her outfit.

Personality-wise, she was extremely proud of her skills, having proven herself as highly skilled in the handling of her staff back during her time in the MBI training simulations. As well, she had no quarrels in taking on two-on-one odds, as she had demonstrated just minutes before.

Although at the moment she couldn't help but admit that maybe she had bitten off more than she could handle, as her current pursuers kept firing long-range attacks at her, causing to continuously dodge and weave throughout the back alleyways of the northern district of the city.

Coming to rest on top of a garbage dumb, she looked up at her attackers, whom were standing at the ledge of a nearby office building.

The two Sekirei in question were #11 Hikari and #12 Hibiki: the twin lightning-type Sekirei (that's right; lightning). Both were nearly identical in looks, with long black hair tied in duo ponytails and hazel eyes; they were also wearing identical S&M clothes, with Hikari's designed in a violet-dark blue and Hibiki's as light-purple.

There was one significant similarity between them: both could wield and launch powerful and accurate lightning attacks.

"Give it up, No. 16" Hikari shouted, her fingers crackling with electricity. "There's no way that you'll escape us. You might as well just let us put you out of your misery."

Toyotama simply chuckled. "Well, isn't that a coincidence," she said, pointing her staff at the lightning twins. "I was just about to say the same to you!"

The lightning Sekirei smirked in disbelief. "You really think you can beat us? There's no way you can hit us from down there."

Hikari's sister then spoke up. "And even if you try to run, we'll just find you again. So you should just stand there like a good little Sekirei and let us hit you."

While her smirk was still on her face, Toyotama couldn't help but inwardly grimace at her situation: Like the lightning Sekirei had stated, she was outnumbered and at a poor defence/attack angle, with her opponents being able to shoot down while she was looking up. And as she had yet to attain her Norito – the source of her Sekirei powers, only awakened after they had found their Ashikabi – she was unable to access her full abilities.

Of course, her pride wouldn't allow her to openly admit such a handicap to of any significance to her. And she had no intention to simply give up and die so easily.

Seeing her raise her staff, the twins recognized her intentions easily. "Fine then" Hibiki said. "If you really want to fight us…"

With that, both Sekirei jumped off the building towards the ground, their hands crackling with purple electricity.

**"…then get ready!"**

As her opponents dropped towards her, Toyotama readied her staff, ready to fight them off…

That was when everything would change, for the Sekirei and every other participant in the Sekirei Plan.

At that moment, a large pillar of light shone down on the street between the battling Sekirei, illuminating the alley in a great glow of pure energy, before causing the concrete between the opposing Sekirei to explode in a shower of debris and heat.

Caught off guard, Toyotama brought her staff up in a defensive stance as she temporarily stumbled from the shockwave.

_'What is this? Is it another Sekirei?'_

Regaining her footing, Toyotama readied her staff as she looked into the now settling debris kicked up from the explosion…

…only to widen her eyes in shock as she looked at the object that had landed in front of her.

Or rather, the _person_ that had landed in front of her.

Lying face-down in the newly formed crater, the strange figure seemed to remain still as if it had been injured – or understandably, killed – from its sudden impact with the pavement. Eventually, it began moving its limbs as it came back to the world of the living. Placing its arms and hands beneath it/himself, it/he pushed its/his chest up from the ground as it/he rose up onto one knee.

Only to freeze as if in shock at the scenery around and before it/him (which of the two she was not sure of).

Slowly, it/he stood up to its/his full height, slowly rotating its/his gaze towards Toyotama, briefly taking her form before turning around to look at Hikari, who had been joined by her sister on the opposite side of the staff Sekirei and the new arrival.

For a few moments, the figure continued to examine its surroundings

"If it isn't too much trouble…could anyone of you please explain to me: Just what the Hell is going on?"

Caught off guard by the thing/person's deep bass voice, Toyotama couldn't help but stare at the new arrival in surprise and awe.

_'This figure…just what, or better yet __**who**__ is he? He's definitely not a new Sekirei; at least, I'm pretty sure that there aren't any Sekirei that wear armor like that! Maybe he's some sort of new MBI prototype suit sent out to examine and analyse which of us have found our Ashikabi.'_

After a few seconds, she began to analyse the figure's physique closely while it/he continued to analyse the area around it/him.

Firstly she noted that it/he was tall, standing at nearly seven feet at full height easily, its/his entire body covered in red and blue armor. On its/his right shoulder was a white predatory bird with its talons resting on the letters UNSC, while a Golden-Rod Helmet – resembling that used by the warriors in Ancient Greece, if the memory of her MBI History lectures served her correctly – obscured its left shoulder. In addition, its/his helmet had white stripes running all around the exterior, connecting around a light blue visor that seemed to reflect its/his gaze as it/he swept the surrounding area.

The second and most important feature she noted was the assortment of weaponry which were placed across its body: on its back was some sort of large automatic weapon with Tiger-design stripes outlining its entire frame, along with what looked like an oversized shotgun-based camouflaged rifle. On each of its thighs were duo light machineguns and pistols, while several small, spherical blue orbs rested just below its waist. On its right shoulder was some sort of curved blade that could be unsheathed with ease, with a similar blade resting on its left chest plate.

However, for some reason or another, she gazed intently at the strange silver handle that was attached just behind its/his right shoulder. By the way it was positioned, it seemed clear that it had seen extensive usage before now. Despite it revealing no form of blade or staff on its form, she couldn't help but theorize that, like its owner, there was more to its existence than met the eyes.

**_(SpartanPrime101: No Transformers pun intended!)_**

Nonetheless, while Toyotama had no idea of what-or _who_ever this thing was, she could clearly distinguish one clear factor from its arsenal of weaponry.

This person was armed not merely for battle, but for all-out war.

At that moment, she realized that she felt different from a few minutes ago. True she was still startled from the sudden appearance from the humanoid figure, with her pride as a warrior and Sekirei feeling somewhat unnerved by his sudden interruption of her battle. In addition, she would be _extremely pissed off_ that someone had interrupted said battle for no apparent reason, thus staining her personal belief that she could easily handle herself even against two-to-one odds.

But for reasons she couldn't explain, Toyotama simply stared at the human-shaped figure, while the latter did the same towards her and her opponents.

For some reason or another, she felt strangely comforted by his presence; like she was no longer in any form of danger from any_one _or_ thing._

As if she had finally found what she had been looking for ever since she first became a Sekirei.

"HEY; YOU!"

Of course, the same couldn't be said for the lightning Sekirei in front of and above them.

Both Toyotama and the armored figure focused their attention back towards the twin Sekirei, to see Hikari glaring at them while Hibiki glanced at her sister in surprise.

"Just what the Hell do you think you are? And what's the idea getting involved in our battle?"

The armored figure merely looked up at them in silence, unsure as to how to answer; this situation was definitely not something it/he had been expecting in the slightest to occur.

At the same time, Hibiki couldn't help but feel cautious towards the armored figure. Considering he had somehow arrived in the middle of the fight, AND he was covered from head to foot in armor and weaponry, she wasn't as hostile as she was worried of what would happen should said weaponry be turned towards them.

"Hey uh, Hikari" Hikibi said nervously. "I think we should probably just calm down a minute, cause that thing looks pretty heavily armed. Maybe we should…"

Apparently her words didn't seem to get through to Hikari. "You think that you can just jump into our battle and be allowed to walk away with _our_ target?"

As she spoke, she raised right hand while summoning a bright ball of electricity.

"If that's what your plan is…" she called as the electricity ball grew to the size of a basketball.

**"You've got another thing comin'!"**

With that, ignoring her sister's expression of shock and fear, she coiled her legs and leapt towards the armored figure.

Both Toyotama and Hibiki stared in shock as Hikari soared through the air, her arm raised back with the electricity ball growing larger as she closed the distance between her and the armored figure. Smirking, she thrust her arm forward just as she was mere inches from its chest…

…only to blink in surprise as she found herself halted in mid-air just inches from the figure's helmet.

"Huh? What the…"

Stunned after having her attack thwarted so abruptly, the lightning Sekirei slowly turned her gaze down at her fist, the lightning energy now slowly dissipating into non-existence...

…which the armored figure had _grabbed_ – that's right, _grabbed_ – mid-punch with his own, stopping her attack dead in its tracks.

While the lightning was still active, it seemed to have little effect on the armored behemoth that stood before her: as the lightning steadily flickered and disappeared, a strange yellow-energy barrier flickered and shifted around its arms, protecting them from potential harm while holding the Sekirei's arms. After a few seconds, the electricity dissipated, leaving the armored figure relatively intact save for the smoke simmering off his gauntlets.

**"Wh-what the HELL?"**

This was the thought going through everyone's mind at that moment; there were very few people, most of them Sekirei, who could somehow stop a head-on attack with their bare hands, be it with or without armor.

So despite that it/he was wearing armored gauntlets, the fact that he managed to stop Hikari's attack without displaying any form of injury was a miracle

The armored figure seemed to sigh in exasperation, its/his shoulders rising and dropping in disbelief at what had transpired before it/he spoke.

"Look miss; I don't know what the Hell is going on here, or how _and_ why the Hell I even got here." As he spoke, the figure glanced between his current captive and the staff wielding woman behind him. "So how about we just hold on for a minute so we can discuss this with dignity and honor. Because I for one don't want any trouble; I just want some answers."

At this, Hikari visibly flinched in disbelief and annoyance at what; first this thing had the gall to interfere with her fight with No.16.

Sneering, she clenched her free hand into a claw-like shape, quickly forming another sphere of pink lightning…

…before blasting it into his face, causing him to shout in surprise and pain and relinquishing his hold on her arm for a split second. Quickly pulling her arm free, Hikari jumped up and away towards her sister behind her.

"HA! That's what you get for underestimating us, you damn _freak_!" Hikari smirked as she watched the armored being kneel over from the surprise lightning attack.

Behind him, Toyotama watched as the figure leaned over as the lightning crackled across its/his armor, the yellow-light barrier flaring to life as it repelled said lightning bolts. As she watched, she felt a strange desire to rush to his side to ensure that he was not too gravely injured.

_'I don't understand; why do I feel the need to help this being? I barely even know him, and yet…I just can't help this feeling…'_

_'Could he be…the one? The one that I'm looking for?'_

**{START PLAYING SABTON COAT OF ARMS INSTRUMENTAL} **

At that moment, all three Sekirei heard some strange noise coming from the figure's armor, most likely the same method through which it had spoken before. As they listened, they could make out what the noise was…

…it sounded just like…

…_music_?

"Do you know what you just did, woman?"

The figure growled deeply as he stood back up, glaring at the two Sekirei in front of him.

"You've just _fracking _pissed me off!"

As he spoke, the figure lowered its right arm towards its thigh, just as some small compartment opened up, revealing what seemed to be some strange handle-shaped object connected to what seemed to be a portable energy recharge device built into the armor.

They had not yet realized it, but the two Sekirei twins were about to receive the biggest shock in their lives.

"You wanted to know what I am..."

Clutching said object, the figure raised his arm up in front of him, placing his legs and body in a stance similar to that used by swordsmen ready to engage each other in combat…

**"I'm a God Damn SPARTAN!"**

…as a duo Golden-Rod energy blade sprung forth from the handle, illuminating his armor and helmet in a bright, demonic glow.

What he didn't notice was how the woman behind him had suddenly gone rigid in shock and admiration, her breathing somehow becoming heavy and uncontrolled.

The figure dropped his sword down to his left before raising it up and over to his right in an arc-like salute, his blade humming as it moved through the air.

**_"Ελελευ!"** _**

Bellowing out a battle cry, the 'Spartan' charged forward towards the twin Sekirei, bringing his blade in a sideswipe motion, aiming to render their heads from their shoulders.

The shocked Sekirei swiftly dodged to either side of the oncoming Spartan – with Hibiki leaping to his right and Hikari his left – just barely avoiding the oncoming sword as it cut through the space where their heads used to be.

**(This is based from Toyotama's perspective, just so you know. So this will be how she watches the battle unfold.)**

However, the Spartan then spun around in a full 360 degree turn, twisting his energy sword and slicing through a portion of Hibiki's left pony tail, just barely missing cutting her arm right off at the shoulder.

"HIBIKI!" Hikari screamed as her sister just barely managed to avoid dissected, watching as she jumped across the alleyway and landed beside her on top of a nearby one-story storage building.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine" Hibiki said shakily, trying to regain her breath. Having just barely escaping certain death, she was relieved that it was only her hair that had paid the price.

Only for both of them to freeze as another war cry echoed off the surrounding buildings down the street. Looking down, they saw the Spartan racing towards the building on which they had landed, jumping off the ground and grasping the wall with his free hand, pulling himself up towards the duo Sekirei.

"SHIT!"

Now both were forced to leap out of the way of the oncoming Spartan again, their eyes widening in surprise as he landed where Hibiki was just standing, leaving a notable pair of imprints where his armored feet hit the roof.

Not hesitating for a moment, the Spartan rushed forward towards the twin Sekirei, swinging his sword at their chests and forcing them to jump backwards to avoid being dissected…

…only to be caught off guard when their assailant followed through with a swift kick to each of their abdomens, causing them to leap backwards off the rooftop and back down to the pavement below.

Thankfully, as a result of the augmentations they had received during their growth process at MBI, the two Sekirei had increased speed and durability in case they were faced with another equally strong Sekirei.

However, that didn't change the fact that if not for their speed and agility, the Spartan's kicks would've been more than enough to leave some severe injuries had they connected.

**"Dammit!"** Hikari shouted angrily. "Just who the Hell is this guy?"

Opposite her, Hibiki wasn't so much angry as she was nervous. Whoever or _whatever_ this guy was, the fact that he was using what seemed to be military equipment – and was aiming to potentially seriously injure them, if not kill them – meant that he wasn't someone to mess around with.

"Maybe you shouldn't have attacked him like that, Hikari."

Hikari sneered angrily as she turned to her sister. "Hey, shut up; besides he started it by getting involved in our fight!"

Jumping down from the storage unit, the Spartan simply regarded the twin Sekirei, silently observing their positions as he brought his sword across his chest, ready to defend himself should the lightning Sekirei launch another attack.

Hikari and Hibiki glared at the Spartan (the former more than the latter) as they considered their next move. Despite their desire to end their fight with Toyotama, neither was too eager to test their luck a second time, considering that this guy had managed to catch them off-guard without so much as a moment of hesitation. In addition, there was the probability that this 'Spartan' and Toyotama might decide to team up against them, thus evening out the twins' key advantage of numbers.

"Damn! Fine, let's just go" Hikari growled before her and Hibiki leapt upwards to the top of the building behind them.

**"Consider yourself lucky, you fucking Bastard!"** Hikari shouted. **"…Because the next time we meet, you'll be nothing more than charred meat and scrap metal by the time we're through with you ****_and_**** her."**

With that, they jumped over the building's ledge and out of sight.

And like that, just as suddenly as it had started, the fight had ended, with the surrounding alleyway falling silent once more as the sounds of battle faded into nothing.

"Well, that was unusual…and a little anti-climactic" the armored behemoth muttered, staring at where the twin Sekirei had disappeared. Deactivating his energy blade and clipping it back on his thigh, the figure then turned around to face the remaining Sekirei behind him.

Throughout the entire engagement, Toyotama had watched in stunned amazement at what had just transpired. In just a few minutes, this so-called Spartan (if she heard correctly) had not only managed to close the distance between him and the lightning twins, forcing them to fight him in close-quarters, but had held both of them off without providing them the chance to either escape or launch an effective counter-attack.

The armored figure then raised its/his arms upwards, causing her to freeze in surprise and suspicion at what its/his intentions were. Despite her current emotions, she was confident that she could easily hold him off should he decide to fight her as well.

However, what happened next was not what she was anticipating.

Reaching up, it grasped its helmet in its armored hands, a distinctive hissing signifying the release of the armors safety clamps, before pulling its helmet up and off of its head, allowing Toyotama to see his face for the first time.

Her breath caught in her chest at what she saw: the man had the features of a young adult, presumably in his early/mid-twenties, with a well-built Greek-Caucasian face with stark blue eyes, medium length dirty brown hair and a lightly shaved goatee, with a faded scar over his right eye.

And surprisingly, said face was formed in an apologetic expression, almost as if in realization that he had interrupted her battle with the lightning twins before.

"Heh; sorry about all that!" he said in a bass-tenor voice. "I guess I kinda went overboard back there, didn't I?"

Standing up in a military pose, he then rose his right fist and thumped it on his chest in a salute, bowing slightly forward towards the still stunned Sekirei before him.

"I am Spartan-208 of the 303rd Hoplite Battle Corp…"

He then gave a lop-sided light-hearted smile at the staff-wielding Sekirei. "…and it's a pleasure and an honour to meet you."

…

_Thu-thump_

_…_

Ecstasy.

…

_Thu-thump_

…

Pure, heart pounding ecstasy.

That was all that Toyotama felt the moment she saw the figure's smile for the first time. Her heart pounded like a drum in her chest, her breath coming in deep gasps as her face flushed from the sexual lust coursing through her entire body. She wrapped her left arm around her breasts in an attempt to steady her heart while her right reached down and grasped her now wet nether. Her growing desire soon became too unbearable and she began to topple forward as she lost all sense of balance in her ecstasy.

She distinctively heard the 'Spartan' cry out "Holy Crap" as she felt a pair of armored hands catch her before she hit the ground. She could barely think straight as she tilted her flushed face upwards towards her savior, her eyes leaking tears as she looked upon the face of the one who had awoken her inner desires.

"Hey, are you okay miss? Hey, can you hear me? C'mon, do or say something."

Looking into his blue eyes, she could see genuine concern and kindness as she clutched at his arms, a slight blush forming on his cheeks as he too looked into her emerald blue eyes. This in turn deepened the sheer lust pulsing through her body, her bosom becoming desperate for sexual satisfaction, causing her to blush in embarrassment that she was reacting so strongly to this man.

_'…please…'_

Ignoring her embarrassment for the moment, she reached her left hand to the man's face, grasping his right cheek as she leaned forward, shivering as his armored one found and softly held her own…

_'…don't…keep me…waiting…'_

…her lips quivering as they closed the distance between those of the Spartan, who was also leaning in towards her…

_'…I...need this…'_

…his blue eyes gazing deep into her own, displaying his own sense of pride and courage as a warrior.

_'I…I can't…don't deny me this…'_

Toyotama could barely think straight, her mind being completely fogged over by the emotions in her heart.

_'…for you are…'_

Their eyes closed as their lips parted, their breaths becoming long and heavy…

_'…my one and only…'_

…closing the remaining distance between their panting, glistening lips…

_'…Ashikabi…'_

…and became embraced in a deep, passionate kiss.

It was then that both felt a near-supernatural bond flow through their souls, uniting them in an unbreakable bond of pure love. In that moment, an eternity of emotions flowed throughout her entire body, mind and finally soul, igniting a fire in her chest and bosom that could've put the sun itself to shame.

As their kiss intensified, Toyotama felt her inner core expand and increase as her full power awakened. As her power finally reached its climax, several shining green and white wings erupted from her Sekirei symbol on her neck, signifying the full awakening of her powers.

_'At last…I'm finally complete.'_

As her wings dissipated into her symbol, she and her new Ashikabi (she smiled at that thought) broke their kiss to look at each other for the first time since his arrival.

Said Ashikabi was blushing as a sheepish smile crept onto his face, his eyes filled with pleasant surprise and disbelief at what had just transpired.

"Wow; that was…wow!"

Smirking at her Ashikabi's reaction, she clutched her staff as she declared the oath that he and he alone would hear from her.

"I am Sekirei No.16: Toyotama" the blushing Sekirei said, a loving smile forming on her face as she looked into the stunned, handsome face of the man before her.

"…and by the might of my staff, my heart and love shall be yours forever more…"

"…my beloved Ashikabi."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**And here you are folks; the second installment of Sekirei Legends. I hope you liked it, as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time folks.**

****= Greek Battle cry from the Battle of Marathon in 490BCE (English translation:****_ "ELELEU!"_****). Considering that he's a Spartan, I figured that he would be well versed in speaking Ancient and Modern Greek.**


End file.
